Gradient index lenses, or GRIN lenses, are useful for collimating light from a waveguide and reducing loss when coupling two fibers or coupling the fiber to other optical components. To optimize the optical performance of many optical probes including a GRIN lens or a similar lens where the lens must be attached to the distal end of an optical fiber or other optical element with precise lateral alignment. Alignments performed by visual inspection or microscope do not give sufficient precision for some types of probes.
Thus, there is need for a method for aligning a lens such as a GRIN lens to an optical element with precise lateral alignment.